Baby cribs are conventionally used for sleeping infants and very small children, with such cribs typically being relatively specialized articles of furniture with relatively high sides to prevent the child from rolling or climbing from the crib. Many, if not most, cribs include a “drop side” in which one side of the crib may be lowered to facilitate access to the crib interior by the parent or guardian, and many such cribs include structure which permits the crib to be folded when not in use or for portability.
Nonetheless, such cribs remain as relatively specialized devices, with infants and small children further requiring additional furnishings for other purposes, e.g., changing tables, playpens, etc. These additional furnishings not only add further to the cost of raising and caring for an infant, but they require additional space in the home or apartment, with such space perhaps already being at a premium in a small home with other siblings of the infant. Yet, the general structure of a conventional crib contains many of the features required to serve in other capacities, i.e., a level surface which may be padded and easily cleaned for use as a changing table or surface, and relatively high sides which could allow the device to be used as a playpen if properly configured. However, conventional cribs fix the height of the mattress platform or supporting surface at a single height. This height is optimized for use as a crib, but is too low for convenient use by a parent or guardian as a changing table and too high for safe use of the crib as a playpen or the like.
Thus an adjustable bracket for a crib mattress platform solving the aforementioned problems is desired.